Naruto: Twilight
by ASTK the Akatsuki maniac
Summary: Hidup itu memang indah Tapi, jika kau mati demi orang yang kau cintai, Apa yang kau rasa? Aku rasa semur jengkol itu benar-benar nikmat...XDDDD Need review, flame, comment, dll...


TWILIGHT

Story: Stephenie Meyer

Written by ASTK the Akatsuki maniac

Setting by Zetsu…*gile…*

ETC…

* * *

Hallo, semua!!!!!!! Ini dia fic ke-5 saya. Awalnya, fic ini udah terpikirkan waktu saya abis nonton Twilight di bioskop. Tapi, kalau saya ceritaiin ini ke saudara-saudara saya, gimana yah???? Yang penting, nikmatin dulu deh, ceritanya. Kalau aneh, review please.. I really need review!!!! Daku dan saudara Akatsuki-ku pergi dulu…Hus hus…

* * *

_Hidup itu memang indah_

_Tapi, jika kau mati demi orang yang kau cintai,_

_Apa yang kau rasa?_

Hutan, tempat dimana para hewan liar tinggal dan berkembang biak, juga tempat yang sangat nyaman bagi para pemburu. Seekor rusa kecil sedang memakan makanannya. Ia tampak menikmatinya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu ada yang mengejarnya.

_SRAK_

Binatang kecil itu terus berlari. Berusaha menghindar dari kejaran pemangsa. Ia malah tertangkap ole sang pemangsa.

* * *

Iwagakure.

Deidara's POV

Aku benar-benar tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tinggal di Iwagakure. Aku kesepian. Aku merasa kesepian karena aku harus meninggalkan adikku.

"Hati-hati, ya. Kak."Ino mencium pipiku.

"Ya, dan jangan lupa gosok gigimu setiap hari…"ejekku.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, semuanya siap-siap. Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Nanti bisa terlambat."

Dia ayahku yang baru, namanya Hayate. Ibuku meninggal dan aku pindah ke tempat ayahku yang sebenarnya. Aku akan merasa senang jika aku tinggal bersama ayahku yang sebenarnya. Aku pikir.

End the POV

* * *

Di bandara,

"Kak, jangan minum bir, ya…"Ino menahan tangisnya.

"Aduh, jangan cengeng dong. Kakak akan selalu berhati-hati.."Deidara memeluk adiknya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Inoichi."jawabnya.

"Iya."

"Jangan minum air asin, ya…"Hayate mencium dahi Deidara.

Deidara tertawa kecil.

NGUUUUUNGGGGG

Pesawat menuju Konohagakure telah berangkat.

* * *

Deidara's POV

Di dekat Sunagakure, di sana terdapat kota kecil bernama Konohagakure. Populasi 2584 orang. Benar-benar sedikit, menurutku. Ayahku, Inoichi, dia adalah kepala polisi di sini.

"Rambutmu lumayan terang. Dan wangi."komennya.

"Benarkah?"tanyaku.

Dia mengganguk.

"Hmm…terima kasih."

End the POV

Deidara dan Inoichi tiba di rumah mereka.

"Aku bantu."Inoichi mengangkat koper Deidara.

"Thanks…"

* * *

"Ini kamar mandinya, hanya satu."

"Hanya satu."latah Deidara.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang lumayan rapi. Namun, tembok itu berwarna agak gelap.

"Ini kamarmu, kau menyukai warna oranye kan?"tanya Inoichi.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah."Ia langsung keluar dari kamar putrinya.

BLUFF

Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya karena ia merasa lelah. Ketika ia melihat jendela, ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan dua orang asing berambut kuning. Yang satu menggunakan kursi roda. Dan satunya lagi, adalah anaknya. Deidara menghampiri mereka.

"Deidara, kau ingat Namikaze Minato?"tanya Inoichi.

"Yeah."jawab Deidara.

"Lama tak bertemu, Dei-chan."ujar Minato.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggil nama anakku seperti itu."seru Inoichi sambil berlari. Minato mengejar Inoichi.

"Ayo, tangkap aku."

"Hai, aku Naruto."sapa Naruto.

"Hei, aku Deidara."sapa Deidara.

"Sepertinya kau senang tinggal bersama ayahmu."Naruto memandang wajah Deidara.

"_Well, _sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama ayahmu?"tanya Deidara.

"Dari kecil."jawabnya.

Inoichi dan Minato kembali ke depan rumah kepala polisi itu setelah mereka berkejar-kejaran.

"Dei, bagaimana menurutmu?"Inoichi memegang mobil yang lumayan tua.

"Apa?"

"Ini.."

"Ini?"tanya Deidara.

"Minato memberikan ini padaku, dan aku memberikan ini padamu."Inoichi tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Karena sebenarnya ini untukmu."Minato dan Naruto tertawa.

"Ah…Ya, tuhan. Mobil ini bagus sekali. Aku benar-benar tak percaya."Deidara terkejut.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya!"

DRAK

Naruto terjepit pintu mobil.

"Ah, maaf…"Deidara masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tak apa-apa."jawab Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar hebat."puji Inoichi.  
"Aku selalu bersama anak-anak."Minato berlagak ala orang Rap.

"Yeah man, you are the bomb."

"Oke, pertama kita hidupkan mesinnya di sebelah sini."ucap Naruto.

"Seperti ini?"Deidara mulai menggerakan mesin.

"Ya. Dan kalau kau ingin menggerakannya, harus seperti ini."

"Ok ok."

* * *

Deidara's POV

Hari pertamaku di sekolah mulai pada awal Maret. Sekolah baru, kehidupan baru, dan juga…teman baru.

"Mobil yang bagus."puji Tobi.

"Terima kasih."jawabku.

End the POV

Deidara berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya. Ia bingung dimana kelasnya.

"Hai, kau Deidara Yamanaka?"tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahnya.

"Ya."jawab Deidara.

"A..aku Kabuto Yakushi. Salam kenal."Kabuto menjabat tangan Deidara.

"Ya. Salam kenal"senyum Deidara.

Mereka jalan bersama menuju lorong sekolah.

"Aku sudah lama sekolah disini. Jadi, aku tahu semua tempat di sekolah ini."seru Kabuto.

"Anoo..Kau tahu di mana kelas Biologi?"tanya Deidara.

Kabuto sedikit terkejut.

"Biologi???? Kau beruntung karena aku sekelas denganmu!!!"ujar Kabuto sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Benarkah?"

TENG

"Ayo kita masuk."

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga.

Laki-laki bermain basket, dan perempuan bermain voli.

"Deidara! Lempar."teriak salah seorang pemain.

Deidara memukul bolanya tetapi terkena kepala seseorang dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu.

"Auww.."

"Ma…maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja"Deidara menghampiri orang itu.

"Yah tak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong, kau Deidara Yamanaka?"tanya orang itu.

"Panggil Deidara saja."

"Aku Kakashi Hatake. Salam kenal."Kakashi menjabat tangan Deidara.

"Iya."jawab Deidara.

"Deidara, kita dipanggil."

"Anko, kau kenal dia?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, masa sahabat sendiri nggak kenal, ya kan Dei?"Anko tersenyum ke arah Deidara.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu."Deidara meninggalkan mereka. Kakashi dan Anko menatap Deidara sambil tertawa.

Kantin, tempat dimana orang bisa bercanda, beristirahat dan makan.

"Ya, kau tahu? Lagu itu benar-benar bagus dan…hei, Kakashi. Jadi kau juga bersama Deidara?"tanya Kabuto.

"Tentu saja. Karena ia temanku."wajah Kakashi memerah. Anko menatapnya dengan sedikit cemburu.

"Pacarku."Tobi mencium pipi kanan Deidara dan menarik kursi Kakashi.

"Kuhajar kau, lollipop!!!!!!!"Kakashi mengejarnya.

Deidara mengusap pipi kanannya.

"Oh my god. Memang begitulah kejadian di sekolah ini. Kuharap kau memakluminya."Anko memindahkan kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Deidara.

"Senyum!"Shizune memotret Deidara.

JPRET

"Kalau kau tersenyum, kau pasti lebih cantik."komen Shizune.

"Bisakah kau bertanya sebelum memoto? Deidara jadi kebingungan…"seru Kabuto dengan nada marah.

Shizune menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-a.."Deidara tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataya karena Kabuto menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku akan kembali, sayang."Kabuto menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Ok."

"Hah, begitulah cowok…Selalu seenaknya."Shizune menaruh kameranya.

"Tapi, menurutku mereka tak seburuk itu.."sambung Deidara.

Anko dan Shizune menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Itu mungkin karena mereka sedang ada masalah atau apa…"Deidara memakan kentangnya.

"Menurutku itu alasan yang tepat."jawab Shizune.

"Ya. Menurutku juga."Anko memakan saladnya.

Deidara melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat empat orang misterius.

"Siapa mereka?"tanya Deidara.

"Uchiha."jawab Shizune tersenyum.

"Mereka… adalah anak angkat dari Dr. Uchiha. Mereka baru pindah dari Scotlandia ke sini 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka selalu bersama-sama, kau tahu? 'bersama-sama.'"jelas Anko.

"Umm, perempuan berambut abu-abu muda itu bernama Hidan, dia selalu bersama orang yang bernama Kakuzu. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Mereka itu kakak kelas kita. Jadi, kau harus hormat."

"Jangan-jangan kau iri lagi? Kau kan selalu bersama Kakashi."tanya Shizune.

"Ya, tapi mereka tinggal bersama dan tak pernah bersama orang lain selain saudara mereka. Itu terlalu aneh."jawab Anko.

"Ok, perempuan berambut biru dengan jepitan bunga Mawar putih itu Konan. Dia sekelas dengan kita, dan ia selalu bersama dengan orang yang bernama Pein yang ada disampingnya."

"Hmm…"Deidara mengangguk.

"Dr. Uchiha itu benar-benar ayah yang sayang dengan anaknya."Anko memakan wortelnya.

"Mungkin dia akan mengadopsiku."Shizune membelai rambutnya.

Deidara menatap seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Deidara.

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Dia Sasori Uchiha. Muka oke, penampilan oke, sifat oke, pokoknya benar-benar 100%, tapi sepertinya di sekolah ini tak ada wanita yang cocok untuknya."jelas Anko.

"Siapa peduli?"tanya Shizune.

Mereka tertawa kecil.

Deidara hanya menatap lima bersaudara itu.

"Oh, ya. Jangan buang waktumu, dia selalu menolak kencan."tambah Shizune.

"Aku tidak akan membuangnya kok."jawab Deidara sambil menatap mereka lagi. Rasa penasarannya terus menerus berenang di dalam dirinya.

* * *

Kelas Biologi

"Mr. Juugo"panggil Kakashi.

"Hei, Kakashi."jawab Juugo.

Juugo melihat Kakashi dan Deidara.

"Oh ya. Nyonya Yamanaka."

Deidara melihat isi kelas dan tak sengaja ia melihat Sasori. Kipas yang ada disebelahnya menerbangkan rambut Deidara.

_SRAK_

Sasori menutup hidungnya. Deidara menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hei. Kau lulus masuk biologi. Kau suka?"

Deidara mengambil kertas hasil ujiannya dan diberikan kepada Juugo.

"Terima kasih. Dan, kau duduk disebelah sana."Juugo menunjukkan tempat duduk Deidara dan ternyata ia duduk disebelah Sasori yang masih menutup hidungnya. Deidara pun duduk dan menatap Sasori dengan bingung dan mencium rambutnya.

2 jam kemudian…

"Ckk…"

BRAK

Sasori pergi keluar sebelum bel berbunyi.

TENG

Deidara terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu, ia keluar untuk pergi ke ruang pendaftaran.

"Bisakah aku ditempatkan di kelas lain? Fisika? Sejarah? Atau semacamnya?"tanya Sasori protes.

"Maaf, tapi semua kelas sudah penuh. Aku takut kau harus harus menetap di biologi.."jawab petugasnya.

Sasori langsung menengok ke arah Deidara.

"Tapi…Khh…"Sasori pergi keluar. Deidara mengikutinya.

* * *

Cafetaria.

"Ini pesanan kalian."seru Ayame. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang lelaki tua menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Deidara. Kau…kau masih ingat aku?"tanya orang itu.

Deidara mengganguk.

"Ya, Danzo pernah merayakan natal disini sambil mengikat kakinya sendiri saat membangun pohon natal."jelas Inoichi.

"Kau pandai bercanda, Chief."Danzo tertawa lumyan keras.

"Ya, tapi kuharap kau tak mengganggu Deidara."Ayame menarik Danzo keluar.

"Ta.."

"Mulai besok, aku akan memberikan makanan kesukaanmu. Roll French Fries, kau ingat? Dan kau akan mendapatkannya, setiap jum'at. Terima kasih." Ayame mengambil uang pemberian Inoichi.

"Bagus."jawab Deidara.

Deidara dan Inoichi mengambil saus yang sama.

"Kau duluan."Inoichi memberikan sausnya.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Malam harinya.

"Kamu tidak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Inul Darastista kena kusta abis pesta. Nggak nyambung amet…"

"Ino, mana suaramu?"tanya Deidara.

"Hei, jangan ketawa. Lelucon itu kudapat dari Hayate ketika liburan musim panas. Teriaklah, "Aku hidup."jawab Ino.

Deidara tertawa kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu."ucap Deidara.

"Kak, aku juga meridukanmu. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana sekolah disana? Dan bagaimana teman-temannya?"tanya Ino.

"_Well, _mereka semua lumayan membosankan."

"O..oh. Ceritakan padaku."seru Ino dengan nada cemas.

"I…itu tidak penting. Aku ada tugas. Ummm…Kau telepon lain kali saja."Deidara menutup bukunya.

"Ok, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku merindukanmu."Deidara membanting hp-nya dengan pelan. Ia masih penasaran dengan masalah yang dialami Sasori ketika itu.

Deidara's POV

Aku berusaha menemukan dia dan mengetahui masalahnya. Tapi, ia tak pernah terlihat lagi. Yang kulihat hanya empat saudaranya, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, dan Hidan.

"Deidara."Tobi melempar cabe keriting padaku.

PLUK

Aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku sedang membaca buku. Mereka langsung mengerti. Pein dan Konan menatapku dengan dingin. Keesokan harinya, dia tidak lagi. Beberapa hari pun sudah lewat, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

End the POV

* * *

Hoalah…Ancur bukan?????? Need review, flame (tapi jangan keterlaluan), comment, dll…

BYE BYE

*nangis guling-guling*


End file.
